For certain persons, reaching down to put on their shoes can be an uncomfortable, difficult, laborious or even impossible task, for various reasons such as old age, pregnancy, back pain, obesity, etc. For these persons, a shoe provided with an automatic closure allowing them to put it on and take it off without having to use their hands, this is, without having to reach down, would be useful.
No shoe is known in the state of the art with these characteristics.
In the field of skiing, binding devices are known for securing the special boots. worn by the user to the skis. One of these devices includes a socket attached to the front area of the ski and a closure mechanism attached to the rear part of the ski. The. boot has toe and heel protrusions specifically designed to be held by the binding device. In order to put on the skis the user, while wearing the boots, inserts the toe protrusion of the boot in the aforementioned front recess and then uses his/her heel to step on a button of the aforementioned rear mechanism that triggers a closure which engages the rear protrusion of the boot. To release the boot, the other foot must be used to step on a lever of the rear mechanism that is placed in its position when the mechanism is closed. However, this device is not applicable to close a shoe over a foot that is naked or covered only by a sock.